Question: $ 0.19\% \div (-8\% \div -5\%) $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.00192 \div (-0.08 \div -0.05) $ $ = 0.00192 \times (-0.05 \div -0.08)$ $ = (0.00192 \times -0.05) \div -0.08$ $ = -0.0001 \div -0.08$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{9}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${9}\div8={1}\text{ or }8\times{1} = {8}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{16}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${16}\div8={2}\text{ or }8\times{2} = {16}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ Since both $-0.96$ and $-0.08$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.96 \div -0.08 = 12$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $12 = 1200\%$